


live fast, smoke crack

by pastelpumpkins



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Carol is a tough enforcer, Dark Comedy, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this fic to cure my depression after endgame, M/M, Shit is about to get weird, Substance Abuse, The Nice Guys (2016) au, Thor is a PI, and of course....pining, if you are depressed after watching Endgame this is the fic for YOU!, neo-noir crime au, porn industry, they're not actually that nice, will get gayer I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpumpkins/pseuds/pastelpumpkins
Summary: Set in 1977 LA, a rookie PI is hired by a infamous porn director to catch the person whose been butchering his actors.What seems like a simple case just slips widely out of control when a mysterious enforcer intervenes in a motel parking lot.





	1. The Case

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic to help cure my depression after Endgame. If you are still sad after Endgame, this is the place for you!
> 
> This fic is adapted from the 2016 movie "The Nice Guys".
> 
> ***I modeled Thor mostly after Ragnarok Thor with a splash of incompetence from Endgame Thor.
> 
> ***I made Thor Norwegian-American because Norway is the closest real country to Asgard. Also because I wanted to.
> 
> KIS- Norwegian slang for dude.

_LA 1977_

Thor Odinson really did not expect his morning to turn out like this. But it’s the fucking east side of LA, so he probably should have seen this one coming.

Thor just wanted to grab a pack of cigs and a Yoo-hoo. He didn’t fucking ask to be in the middle of an armed robbery.

It was 8 in the goddamn morning. _fuck._

It started with him admiring his short spiky hair (the result of a lost bet that actually turned out in his favor.) in his reflection of the convenient store’s refrigerated doors. Thor stumbled through the aisles, dressed in a colorful paisley shirt that has definitely seen better days. The blonde was hungover (or maybe still slightly drunk from last night, he honestly can’t tell) when a young man in a poorly constructed ski mask burst in the convenient store and screamed: “THIS IS AN ARMED ROBBERY!!!”

As the convenient store erupted into chaos, Thor rolled his eyes at the scene. Yet he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

_This might as well happen._

Thor calmly approached the man in a confident swagger, with a Yoo-hoo in his hand and a pack of Camel in his pocket. “Hello my masked friend, I just came here for a drink, so it would be mighty kind of you to let me pass and go on my merry way!”

The man shakily pointed his gun at Thor, “B-Back the f-fuck off man!”.

_Heh. Amateur._

Thor calmly took another step forward “Look I know you're- ARGH!!!”

*SMASH*

Thor jumped, completely startled and caught off guard. His Yoo-hoo was obliterated into pieces, as a poorly aimed bullet whizzed past him.

The boy just ...shot at him... And hit his freaking Yoo-hoo.

Screams erupted in the store, people starting fleeing for the exit, blindly stumbling into each other. In the middle of the chaos, Thor glared at the man, dumbfounded and a little bit mournful of his lost sugary drink.

“OI WHAT THE FUCK _KIS _!!”__

“Oh shit that wasn’t meant for the drink-”, the inexperienced robber was interrupted by a ballistic Norwegian who chucked the nearest deadliest food item (a can of beans) at him, hitting the robber square in the forehead.

The man dropped his gun in surprise, in no way prepared to be tackled by a 6’3 ft angry, hungover, PI.

“SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!!”, a busty lady screamed as the two men brawled on the floor.

“You’ll pay for that!” Thor growled as he punched the writhing man under him right on his jaw.

_Several times._

As the roaring sirens of cop cars approach the perimeter, Thor hurriedly dashed out of there, seeing it was his time to go. He hopped over the cash register, shoved pass some scared shitless employees and scrambled for the back door.

Ahh, just a typical Tuesday morning for PI Odinson. ***

_“How deep is your love, how deep is your love.”_

One hand on the steering wheel, the other out the window holding his cigarette, Thor sang off key, unfazed by the strange events that just happened.

_“I really mean to learn 'cause we're living in a world of fools. Breaking us down when they all should let us be. We belong to you and me.”_

In an ungodly speed, Thor drove home.

Thor house was no mansion, but it had its own unique charm to it. He did pretty well for a PI. In some cases, he would strike a hefty amount of money (especially if it involved wealthy housewives who hired him to figure out if their husbands were cheating on them).

However, no unique charm could stop Thor from being unnerved when he pulled up on his driveway only to find his front door open.

“What in Odin's beard..” he muttered under his breath. Thor was a colorful character whose unending interest for Norse mythology makes his phrases..quite interesting…

Thor took a drag of his cig to calm his nerves and flicked it onto his lawn. He slowly crept to the front door and peeked inside, bracing him for a barrage of bullets. After a moment of silence, he made the executive decision to run into his house, with his fist in the air and screaming.

“I KNOW YOUR HERE! IF YOU TRY ANYTHING I WILL PUNCH YOU!!” Thor roared, eyes darting everywhere.

“Oh that’s quite unnecessary, I only came for business.”

Thor spun around to find a tall, elegant man draped in a golden robe. He was perched on a stool, elbows resting on the kitchen bar. His calm demeanor didn’t stop the wicked vibe that came off him.

Thor took a step back in surprise, “Who the hell are you?”

The man gave him a charming smile and crossed his knees, “I don’t know you well enough to be on a first name basis, so you can just call me The Grandmaster.”

_Oh_

Thor’s heard about The Grandmaster. Anybody who has done any business in the underbelly of LA has heard of the Grandmaster. A wealthy, infamous porn director and producer who's been involved with scandals and the press ever since the Sexual Revolution exploded in Cali. As for if Thor’s seen of any of his work? Well, frankly that’s none of your business.

..(yes)

Recovering from his initial shock one would have if a notorious porn director was in the middle of his living room, Thor pulled a barstool and sat next to him, “Business talk later..uh Mister Grand, how did you get into my home?”

“A lovely little brunette let me in and invited me to trash the place.”

Thor face fell, immediately recalling last nights events..oh fuck… _Jane _. He totally forgot about her and the long night they spent together.__

Finding Thor’s horrified face completely amusing, the Grandmaster continued “And I quote “This is the last time I’m falling for his shit!” He rose his voice a few octaves in an annoying attempt at Jane’s voice

“Are you sure she said that?” Thor asked, he like Jane, he really did. She was fun….. for a night. Until the next morning, when they would start talking to each other sober and the talking turned to arguing about why he could _never just settle _and the arguing turns to Jane slamming a door in his face. Thor never wanted a relationship with her that lasted over a day but God when she shed her high horse complex and got drunk..she was so fun.__

“Positive. Anyway Chin up, Norsky I came here for business, not chit chat. I saw your ad, Mr.PI, and I need your skill set. You see I’m sort of in a jam. My most talented assets are being… how do I put this?.... Butchered.”

“Butchered?”

“Tore apart, chopped up into little pieces, murdered! Three have already bit the dust and if more keep dying I’m going to lose some major profit.”

The Grandmaster took out a manila folder, hidden in his silky robe and slid on the counter toward Thor. Thor eyed him skeptically while he opened the folder. It contained three headshots of a different person with personal information and graphic pictures of mutilated bodies. Thor tried not to grimace at the disturbing images. “Some people must really hate porn.” Thor joked, his poor attempt at making light of the situation.

The Grandmaster scowled, “Yeah well, I don’t appreciate it. Those are my actors and the most recent one definitely hurt.”

“Are you talking about the one in an iced bathtub who has..what appears to his dick...placed where his head should be?”

“Do you not own a TV dipshit! That’s my beloved star Fandral the Dashing! The media has been obsessed with his revolting mutilated corpse.” His calm demeanor slowly cracking, anxiety and anger started spilling out of his aloof persona. “Frankly the police don’t seem to care about my actors just because they shoot a la nude, so I need a distinguish PI, such as yourself to help find this godforsaken _Cockbiscuit _!”__

Thor studied the violent photographs, fully aware of the complexity of this case. If he were to take it, he would suddenly be in the middle of it. “You see, I don’t really pick up cases as intricate and messy as these so-“

“I’ll give you 100,000$”

“.....SO-I will catch this guy and he will be rotting in jail before the next episode of Happy Days airs, Mr.Master.” Thor held his hand out. The Grandmaster, pleased by this outcome regain his aloof composure and smiled dazedly. He shook Thor's hand.

“Oh, this is going to be so fun! You’ll see.”

****

_12:54 pm Copper Hills Motel_

Thor parked his car some distance away from the crime scene. He made sure to come late in the night so all the annoying reporters would be home by now. Unfortunately, that didn’t mean an empty crime scene. Two cops guarded Rm 116(the room, Fandral was murdered in), chatting among themselves. They were a young black cop with a sharp goatee and a taller caucasian cop with long black hair.

Lacking a sufficient plan to extract evidence, as this was his first murder case and crime scene investigation Thor decided to do what he did best. Improvise.

With a pistol concealed in his suede coat, Thor confidently strolled up to the officers.

“Hello Gentleman, I’m detective Odinson and I’m going to need you to move so I can investigate the crime scene and avenge the fallen erotic thespian.”

The black cop looked at him incredulously “What?! Who the hell are you man-you know what it doesn’t matter. Back off, this is a crime scene. That means no civilians can just waltz in.”

The Caucasian cop, however, found the situation amusing. “Erotic thespian?”

Thor shifted to the offensive. His next move: _the charm bomb._

“There is no need for hostility, my friends. I’m just here for a quick look and a few clues-“

“A few clues? Listen, Nancy Drew, I don’t think you understand how investigating works.”

“What-Of course I do!” Thor pointed his finger and at the shorter man oblivious to the danger of irritating a cop.

“This is definitely _not _my first murder case..” Thor glanced at his badge “...Wilsoon”.__

Sergeant Sam Wilson shoved Thor’s hand down, “That is Sergeant Wilson to you and if you point at me again I swear to god I will-“

*VROOOM*

A black sleek motorcycle zipped toward the motel, capturing the attention of all three men. The driver, hidden under a thick dark helmet brought the motorcycle to a halt as they approached the men.

Taking up two parking spots in an ill attempt at parking. The driver cut off the engine and slowly removed the helmet, only to reveal a cascade of blonde well-kept hair fall onto broad yet, feminine soldiers.

“Did you bring back up?” Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes mused as the mysterious blonde headed toward them. She was a tall, blonde woman, with dark brown eyes. She was strikingly beautiful and strikingly ripped, toned arms practically flexing each step she took, her blue tank top leaving no room for the imagination. She walked with the same confidence as Thor did but with the intent to hurt not charm.

“Hello, gentleman.” She greeted coolly. “Which one of you is Thor?”

Thor intrigued and slightly intimidated (tho he will never admit that) smiled crookedly “Uh that would be me.”

She seized him up, “Nice to me you, I thought I would find you here.”

“How did you know I would be here?”

She ignored his question “Don’t take this personally. I’m simply a messenger.”

Before Thor could even react, in one powerful motion, the women trust her palm right up Thor’s nose.

Thor stumbled into the dirty pavement, completely caught off guard from the attack and prowess this woman possessed.

“Mr.Odison we are going to play a game.” Carol Danvers was one him in seconds. She roughly grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him back onto the pavement.

“I think you have the wrong guy!“ Thor gasped, scrambling for air. He wildly flung his hands in defense until he grasped the women’s hair and yanked her off him.

Carol flew backward. Unfortunately, Thor was barely on his knees when Carol recovered at a ridiculous speed.

“It’s called shut up, unless your me.”

In one fluid motion, she kicked him right in the chest, knocking him back down onto the ground, causing his pistol to fly out of his coat and skirt across the ground. The two dashed for it.

Meanwhile, The cops were caught off guard from the bizarreness of the scene.

“Should we help..?” Bucky started. However, it was obvious his heart wasn’t really in his suggestion.

Sam shrugged “Nah, let this asshole figure this out himself.”

During their mad dash to the pistol, Carol swiftly stuck her leg out, jamming her foot right at the back of Thor's knees, tripping Thor. The PI fell hard, _again _. She quickly picked up the pistol, cocked it and aimed it at him.__

Thor slowly made it back to his knees before he realized what was happening “Ow! That hurt you-” he looked up only to find a barrel of his pistol in his face “Waitwaitwaitwait-” He put his hands up covering his face as if that would stop a bullet.

“Relax, I’m not gonna kill you, I’m just a messenger.” Carol waved the pistol carelessly, which just made Thor even more nervous. Thor glanced at the cops..who seemed to be content just standing there like a bunch of assholes.

“Are you from Australia?”

“What’s the message?”, Thor snapped.

“Oh right. Don’t look for the killer and drop the case.”

Thor shook his head, not giving up that easily, “I’m not gonna drop the case.”

In response, Carol shot nearly an inch from his foot, deliberately missing. A shot meant to scare, not hurt.

Thor jumped. He flung his hands to a wound that’s not there, “OK FINE! I will drop the case! Put a fork in me! But don’t actually...”

Carol flashes him a small menacing smile, “Good. Goodbye.”

“WAIT! I have one question for you-”

“You want to know who hired me.” Carol deadpanned.

“Bingo! Yes! Please tell me so I can go kick their ass.”

“Sorry Buddy, can’t tell you that” She shrugged “Client discretion.”

_You are so not sorry, crazy lady._

Thor glared at her, exhausted at the day's events. “Just give me my gun.”

“No.” And on that note, Carol swiveled around, walked past the policemen (who were losing their collective shit over this), hopped on her motorcycle and drove off into the night.

As she rode her _1977 Honda GL1000_ , she considered buying herself a Yoo-hoo, in celebration of a job well done.

Thor, still on his knees watched the blonde drive off. “I’m so not gonna drop the case.” He muttered under his breath, suddenly even more determined to find the killer.

“If you don’t get out of this parking lot in 10 seconds we will arrest you,” Sam yelled across the lot.

“Odin's Beard..”


	2. Blueface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol has to deal with strangers, Thor has to deal with Carol and both of them deserve a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is shamelessly inspired by Pulp Fiction. I KNOW Pulp Fiction is not set in the 70s, however this fic is 100% self indulgent, so therefore I can write what I want.
> 
> Also Gamora and Nebula look like Zoe and Karen instead of colorful space aliens

_ 9:55 am Hala Condominium _

 

“You remember Wade Wilson? Tall, blonde, an idiot.” Gamora asked her sister/partner in crime Nebula. The dangerous pair casually strolled into the main lobby of the condo complex and headed for the elevator. The women were donned in typical 70s fashion. Gamora wore green bell bottom jeans and a black snug, sweater. Nebula was draped in a blue jumpsuit, paired with a purple ascot. 

 

Nebula shrugged, “I don’t recall that much of him. Why must you bring him up?” She asked in a scratchy and throaty voice, the result of sneaking cigarettes since the ripe age of 12. Her voice added another level to her menacing and arrogant persona.

 

“Word around the campfire is Thanos fucked him up good.” Gamora confided in her.  “It was on the account of his new girlfriend.”

 

The shoddy elevator dinged, the women stepped in.

 

“I don’t concern myself with our father’s affairs.” Nebula responded cooly.

 

After a beat of silence, curiosity got the best of Nebula, “So what he do, fuck her?” 

 

“Nothing that vulgar. He gave her a neck massage.” 

 

Nebula hummed uninterested.

 

Nebula’s nonchalant attitude toward their fathers actions slightly disturbed Gamora, “That doesn’t seem excessive to you? Thanos personally tracked him down and ran his Plymouth Barracuda over him, flattening him like a rug.”

 

The elevator dinged again, the women stepped out and took a sharp right, heading toward a set destination.

 

“What our father does on his own doesn't concern me and it shouldn’t concern you either.”

 

“Thanos is crazy, Nebula!” Gamora hissed, “How can you not see that? He ran a man over because of a  _ neck massage!” _

 

“Wilson played with matches and got burned. You don’t just give Thanos’s new girlfriend a neck massage.”

 

“You don’t think he overreacted?”

 

Nebula glared at Gamora “I’m not humoring you with an answer. We have a job to do, there's no time for this.”

 

Gamora bit her tongue fighting the urge to argue with her sister. Her argument stemmed from her unspoken desire to leave her adoptive father's business, to just walk away and start her own life. 

 

But where would she go? What would she do? There’s no chance in hell, Thanos would let her just walk out with all the crucial information she knows about his empire. So.... she stays and kills and smuggles and steals and carries out everything gritty job Thanos orders her to do. 

 

_ It’s the only life she’s ever known _

 

The women walked in silence until they reached Rm 616. 

 

“Would you give Ronin a neck massage?” Nebula inquired, her sudden question catching Gamora off guard.

 

She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the idea of giving her brute adoptive brother a neck massage. “No I wouldn’t.”

 

“Exactly! Wilson knew precisely what he was doing when he gave her a neck massage. He wanted her.” 

 

Gamora stared at Nebula in stunned silence. 

 

After a beat, “I guess you have a point.”

 

Nebula, not one to wait around, abruptly pounded on the door of Rm 616.

 

No answer.

 

Nebula hit the door again, harder. She was starting to get annoyed.

 

“May I help you?”

 

Nebula and Gamora swiveled, surprised to see the person they were looking for standing only a few feet away from them.

 

Carol Danvers stood there with a bag of groceries in her hand, surprisingly nonchalant to see two strangers hovering in front of her apartment quite threatenly. Danvers, kept her cool and portrayed a calm demeanor despite her rapidly beating heart. She knew trouble when she saw it. 

 

Within seconds of her entrance, the women whipped out their handguns, aiming right at Carol. Nebula smiled cruelly, “We are looking for a heart.”

 

Carol froze as Gamora strode toward her, aiming her gun right at Carol’s chest. The blonde had no time to react when Gamora struck her in the head with the gun in godlike speed. Carol fell forward, knocked unconscious by Gamora’s powerful attack.

 

Nebula’s wicked smiled widened.  _ Thanos will be pleased. _

 

***

Carol slowly started to regain conscious as she groggily stirred awake. She woke up with a dull pain on her head and the uncomfortable feeling someone was watching her. She open her eyes, still blearly. It didn't’ take long for her to realize she was propped up on her couch, in  _ her  _ living room.

 

“I’m only going to ask this once, wheres the heart?” a sudden scratchy voice broke her trance. A groggy Carol followed the voice, ony to realize Nebula was standing right in front of her. Nebula’s hazel eyes shot daggers at Carol, steam practically coming off her.

 

_ Why is she pissed? Her place wasn’t broken into.  _

 

Despite the pain in her head and her grogginess from barely regaining consciousness, Carol postioned herself as staright as she could. She gave her intruder a weak smile, “I love to help you pal, but the only heart I got is mine.”

 

Nebula’s eyes narrowed, not satisfied with Carol’s flimsy answer. That human heart cost a lot of money. Thanos already had clients ready to pay top dollar for it. She be damned if she came back to Thanos empty handed.

 

As her anger starting to boil, Nebula roughly kicked Carol, causing the blonde to groan and instinctively shriveled up, still not fully recovered from the head blow. 

 

“You give me another bullshit answer, I’m gonna start breaking fingers.”

 

Never the one to back down so easily, Carol still clutching her shoulder from Nebula’s attack, looked up at her, “Are you starting to get into the finger business to?” She taunted, not one to miss an opportunity to tease her antagonizer. 

 

Before Nebula could react ( _ very violently _ ), Gamora called her partner over from where she was snooping.

 

“Nebula, come over here, I found something you should look at.”

 

Nebula’s red-hot anger quickly diminished as things started to go her way. While still looking at Carol, Nebula perked up “Really?”. She felt an immense joy watching the arrogant blonde’s face fall, as panic started to set in .

 

Nebula motioned for Gamora to come over “Watch her.”

 

Gamora eyed Carol cautiously as she switched places with Nebula. The two locked eyes. Despite Gamora’s more stoic behavior compared to Nebula’s unhinged psychopath vibe, Carol had the feeling she was staring at the more dangerous one.

 

At the corner of her eyes, Carol saw Nebula greedily grab a brown duffel bag, ready to rip it open. “Oh no, you don’t want that bag. Yeah, that’s just a gift from my friend.” Carol’s weak attempt did nothing to stop Nebula from opening it causing a…

 

*BAM*

Gamora jumped, startled by the loud noise. The bag just  _ exploded  _ with blue paint. All of it seemed to have striked Nebula right in the face. Gamora quickly realized:  _ the bag was a trap. _ Posing as a valuable item, the duffel bag set off an explosive dye pack. That has exploded...all over Nebula.  

 

“What the shit?” Gamora blurted. 

 

Carol didn’t bother hiding her shit-eating grin.  _ God, some people make it to easy. _

 

“YOU MOTHER FUCKER!” Nebula roared, she clutched her face and stumbled into the living room. Nebula’s face was painted blue, practically a fucking blueberry. “I can’t see! I can’t see!” she wailed hysterically, hands covering her eyes that burned from the paint.

 

Gamora slightly exasperated at Nebula’s unhinged behavior, casually lifted her gun up as Nebula ran toward the kitchen sink, frantically washing water all over her face.

 

Carol comepletly amused by the situation openly luaghed at Nebula, “You know that color doesn’t come of right?”

 

Carol’s comment, triggered something in Nebula.  She immediately seized her fruitless attempts at washing the gunk off and slowly looked up. Nebula, eyes on fire, started making her way toward Carol. Her pretty face and fair skin was covered with paint. There were also splotches of blue all over her fiery red hair.

 

Carol shrugged “I tried to stop you.” Nebula’s lip started to tremble in hysteria “Tried to stop me.” She repeated harshly. In a blind fury Nebula picked up an expensive looking vase and chucked it at the wall, glass shattering everywhere.

 

The blonde, abruptly stood up, her fun officially over when people start destroying her things.  “Oh C’mon! That was a nice vase.”, she waved frantically at Gamora “Hey! Can you ask your friend to start behaving like a professional!” 

 

Gamora shrugged in response. As if saying:  _ I’ve given up trying. _

 

Carol turned back to Nebula “You know when I take that gun from you its going to be your  _ dinner.” _ Carol’s true prowess and abilities slowly revealing themselves as she sheded her grogginess.

 

“You must think your really funny.” Nebula responded cooly, pure loathing dripped from her voice as she reached for her gun. “I bet Brunnhilde thinks you funny too.” Now it was Nebula’s turn to taunt.

 

Carol ignored her comment, she ignored the way her heart stopped at that name. Anger and fear started to trickle down her, all the way to her very core _. How does she know?! How. does. that blue fucker. know that name?  _ Carol, always a fucking professional  _ unlike this blue maniac _ , pushed her frantic fears to the back of her head. Pretending that the mention of her ex, didn’t cause her to be washed with feelings of love, pain, lust and fear and didn’t trigger a watershed of memories. Carol, fueled with unadulterated rage, kept her calm demeanor and started slowly pacing around the room, well aware that both of her intruders were packing.  She was inching toward a set destination and just needed to keep them distracted for a few moments.

 

“Look..” Carol started “You gotta stop and think about this, alright? When you came here tonight, is this what you wanted to happen? You came here to smash my fine china? To shoot me? I understand if you gotta beat me and trash the place. It’s part of the job, I get it. However...you pissed me off, you made an enemy of me when you taunted me like that. When you disrespected me in my own home.” Carol paused, her cool words captivated the other women, both of them too intrigued with her rhetoric to  _ immediately  _ kill her. 

 

“Now even if I knew something, I wouldn't tell you  _ blueface _ . You know why I wouldn't tell ya? You see, its not my only reason, but….your a fucking bitch.” Finally reaching her destination,  in one quick motion Carol grabbed a smoke grenade, concealed behind a photograph of her orange tabby Goose. Wasting no time, Carol unhooked it and threw the grande on the ground. She then flung herself away from the incoming bullets. Nebula and Gamora fired wildly as smoke covered the entire room, blocking their view. 

 

Carol, always two steps ahead, sprinted toward her room and dove under her bed. Where she had a AK-47 stashed just encase of situations like these. 

 

“YOU IDIOT!” she heard the stoic one yell. The intruders were still shooting wildly, when Carol came out of her room and started blasting bullets. The fog had somewhat cleared, allowing the women to successfully dodge Carol’s bullets.

 

Gamora, out of bullets and quite aware of who possessed the superior weapon, grabbed Nebula and darted toward the door. She ignored Nebula’s angry protest as they made their escape. Both women were taken by surprised at how the morning played out. Not expecting, Carol to give them a fight. Gamora made a mental note to never underestimate Carol Danvers again.

 

*****

 

_ Jotunheim Bowling Alley 1:15 pm _

 

“Come here often?” Thor smirked, always ready to explode the  _ charm bomb _ on possibly his favorite person on the planet. His favorite……..friend. Thor was draped in one of his more stylish outfits. He wore a slimming black checkered shirt, along with a deep blue jean jacket and jeans. Thor was perched on a stool at the bar of the bowling alley. It was his first stop every time he came. The blonde subconsciously always dresses up whenever he goes to the Bowling Alley, a weird habit he isn’t even aware of. It’s not like there's anyone there for him to impress.

 

“You know that I work here right?” Bruce Banner teased, used to Thor’s antics. Bruce Banner was a part time _only on the weekends_ bartender at the popular bowling alley so he can make a few extra tips. His real job is a professor at UCLA where he teaches  Astrophysics. He’s not working at the bowling alley because his salary is peanuts, he hustling as a bartender so he can fund his own project. The University has given him _some_ money but they have been particularly stingy with their grants these past years. Bruce is willing to do the extra work if it means his project will be completed.

 

But of course Thor already knew all of that. The pair go way back, waaaay back. They met at Los Angeles City College and been very close ever since. Bruce has been there for Thor for a long time. He’s seen every struggle, every heartbreak LA’s given him. Thor could say the same about Bruce. The Norwegian always saved time for Bruce, nothing could hinder Thor’s loyalty to his friend. No one would ever think a impulsive, brash PI would click so well with a quiet, ridiculously intelligent and kind scientist. Chemistry is a strange phenomenon that has brought these two individuals together.

 

Thor’s smirked soften into a smile, “How has  _ Jotunheim  _ treated you my friend?”

 

“Well some kid threw up on one of the bowling lanes and since this place is so short-staffed my boss forced me to clean it up.”

 

Thor covered his mouth with one hand, failing miserably at hiding his chuckles “T-That must’ve been a-awful.”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that slipped off his lips, “Yeah, yeah laugh it up big guy. Don’t you have a case to solve?”

 

“I do actually.” Thor stated proudly “I will carry on my task... right after I take a piss.”

 

“You didn’t have to tell me that.” 

 

****

 

Carol casually strolled into the men’s bathroom, where she had shamelessly followed Thor. Nothing makes her more annoyed than needing the hedonistic blonde’s help, but after what happened this morning...Carol realized this string of murders is more dire than she thought.

 

Thor, unaware of Carol, was reading a magazine and smoking a  cigarette while he did his business. He nearly dropped his cigarette when loud thumps pounded the bathroom stall, invading his privacy.

 

“Odinson, it’s Carol Danvers.”

 

Thor’s eyes narrowed, he recognized that voice.

 

“Don’t get upset, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m just here to ask you a question.” Carol calmly stated. Carol stepped aside as the door whipped open, revealing a vexed Thor aiming his spare pistol at Carol, while still sitting on the toilet.

 

“Hey wha-” Carol started caught off guard by the stupidity of the situation.

 

“How stupid do you think I am?” Thor interrupted, words slightly slurred with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was too angry to be aware of how ridiculous he looked, literally caught with his pants down. “I have a license to carry motherfucker, ever since our little chat the other day this little baby” he waved his gun around, “Is with me all day.” After his spiel, Thor roughly stood up momentarily forgetting his pants were down. Carol raised her eyebrows as she watched him scramble to put his pants on while still clutching his magazine and holding the gun with one hand. In his fumble, Thor dropped his cigarettes in his pants. He breath sharply as he hastily tried to pick it out, which only just made him drop his magazine, abruptly dropping his pants.

 

“Look away!” Thor commanded, balls just..out here. Carol humoring him, turned to the mirror, where she still had a clear view of his penis.

 

“You know there’s a mirror here right?” Carol deadpanned.

 

“SHut yOur Eyes!” Thor fumbled again, managing to barely get his underwear on. “Forget it, you know what turn around.”

 

“Do you want me to open my eyes?”

 

Thor huffed, “Open your eyes.”

 

Carol turned back to face him. Thor still had his gun aimed at her…..while pantless.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I need your help catching some Organ Traffickers.”

 

*******

Thor sat across from Carol at a table in the quieter section of the bowling alley. Blue neon lights shimmered above them as the faint sounds of bowling pins being knocked down and chatter echoed through the walls. Thor lit another cigarette, listening to Carol as she explained to him  what happened to her this morning and the connection that has brought them together. 

 

“Do you think those girls have something to do with porn stars being murdered?”

 

Carol leaned in, voice lowering in urgency “It's not just those girls. They have to be working with someone. Someone really dangerous.”

 

“You know I asked about you,” Carol continued “There’s a couple people I trust say your pretty good at this.”

 

“Yeah well, that’s surprising. I thought your job ended with smashing my head on the pavement and stealing my pistol.” Thor responded, voice dripping with sass. 

 

“It did, but I’m off the clock. This is a different situation.”

 

“I’m not buying this “nice girl” act.” Thor took a drag from him cigarette, “You were hired by someone to thwart my case and now you say my case,  _ the same case you tried to stop  _ is linked to a bunch of organ traffickers?!” Thor shook his head, he was a pretty trusting guy for the most part but he wasn’t naive. His joyful, hearty personality hid a more calculating, thoughtful side of him that many people didn’t notice until it’s to late.

 

“You tell me who hired you and maybe I’ll consider aiding you Lady Danvers.” 

 

Carol sighed, “Look, all I can tell you is this person cares about you deeply and didn’t want you in the middle of it.” Her voiced soften, shedding some of her stoic aura.

 

Thor blinked, taken by complete surprise. Not expecting someone to hire Carol because of the goodness from their heart. Thor has made many close relationships during his time in LA, but he couldn’t think of anyone who would go that far and hire someone to  _ beat him up _ just to keep him safe.

 

“Unfortunately, they are not aware that I’m bringing you back into this mess. They would be very upset to realize they wasted money hiring me but that’s their problem.” Carol pressed her lips together, not sure how to continue. Asking people for help is an alien subject for her. She does her job,  _ by herself. _ She executes dangerous task all the time, _ on her own _ . The new territory she’s crossing is putting her on edge, disrupting her suave confidence that she carries in every conversation.

“Look, Thor, I understand if you don’t trust me but their are people’s lives in danger.” Carol paused, “Albeit their mostly whores.” 

 

Carol waited for Thor to respond, she could tell he was considering it. Carol prided herself in being able to tell who was shitty and who wasn’t. Thor seemed like a good man, someone who didn’t like seeing innocent people get hurt. A hero among men, some would put it. They sat in silence for moment, when he failed to respond she pulled out her last resort.

 

She whipped out $400 and slammed it on the table “$400” She tapped the money, “Plus whatever the old man’s giving you.”

 

“How do you even know about that?!”

 

Carol smirked, “I know everything.” 

 

“Well, I’m not taking your money” Thor pushed the cash toward her, “I’m a detective, ok? And we have code,  _ a moral code if you will _ . We do our job for the people not for cash or the glory.”

 

Carol raised her eyebrows, “That’s not a real thing.”

 

Thor waved her off “Well it is, and I’ll help you if it means no more porno young ladies and gentleman fall victim to such gruesome attacks.” 

 

Carol leaned back, caught off guard by Thor’s willingness to work with her. 

 

_ Holy shit, were really doing this. _

 

_ _ “Are we done?” Thor inquired, interrupting her thoughts. “Because I have something to attend to.”

 

“You mean flirting with the bartender?” Carol jabbed, grinning as Thor’s face quickly turned three shades of red. He opened his mouth as if to retaliate, only to quickly shut it and give her a glare that could set a church on fire.

 


	3. Stark’s Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Carol walk into a gay bar....

_ Stark’s Place 4:45 pm _

 

“Are you sure this is the place?” Carol raised her eyebrows, skeptical at Thor’s detective work.

 

The bar was tucked in the corner of the street, right in the heart of downtown LA. The entrance had blue, flashing neon lights that read  _ Stark’s Place.  _ The normal pulsing club music of a bar was replace with slow croons of jazz. Since it was to early for people to get blackout drunk, the place didn’t seem that busy. Instead it had a quiet, inviting charm to it as if it welcomed misfits with open arms. The previous statement is proven with a little banner, place on the window that read  _ FUCK BIGOTS. _

 

Thor nodded eagerly, “Some of the victims were regulars here. If anyone knows what they gotten into, its the owner.” 

 

Carol narrowed her eyes at him, “How do you know that?”

 

Thor scoffed, offended at the accusation.  _ Someone questioning my methods? Impossible.  _ “I’m a good PI. I don’t need to explain my meticulous methods to you.”

 

Carol sighed, hesitant to step inside the bar on the job. She usually comes to the place, off the clock, with lust in her veins and ready to have a good time. The real reason why she’s so skeptical about Thor’s skills is…. this is the place where she met her ex.  _ Brunnhilde.  _ How a hidden gay bar is involved in this mess is beyond her.

 

Thor confidently entered the bar and beckoned her to follow him. Ignorant to Carol’s history with the place.

 

Carol followed behind him, unsure how this place will help them. She wondered if Thor was ever a patron of the bar. Considering his flirtatious attitude with the man at the bowling alley. It wasn’t a crazy assumption. It was  _ LA in the 70s _ , anybody could swing both ways. However Thor’s reaction to her comments made her think Thor didn’t even know he was flirting with him.

 

_ Just another clueless closet _ case Carol mused silently.

 

The second she entered the bar, she was greeted with “Danvers you’re still technically banned.” The familiar man was serving a customer a glass of the bar’s finest scotch. The man was dressed in a unapologetic crisp pink suit, his spiky black hair was stylishly gelled all the way up.

 

Carol rolled her eyes, “Well I helped get rid of an asshole. So, therefore I should be consider the unsung hero of this place.”

 

Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, self crowned “God of The Bisexuals”, and owner of the bar smirked at her, “That’s true, you did beat the shit out of that nazi but in account of my beautiful handcrafted jukebox.” Tony gave her a fake pout “Which I’m still in mourning by the way.”

 

According to Carol, Tony Stark is a snarky, narcissistic asshole who secretly has one of the biggest hearts in the history of America. Her loyalty to the bar and many late nights of drunkenly gossiping together like a group of hens has made her one of Tony’s favorite patrons.

 

Thor’s head whipped back to Tony and Carol, hopelessly confused “You two know each other?”

 

Carol pushed past a bewildered Thor and took her usually seat at the bar. “Unfortunately.” She said with no real menace to it.

 

The alluring redhead, who sat next to Carol, lifted her bitter scotch to her ruby lips, “C’mon Carol, he’s not all bad. He gives us alcohol.” Her partner, a beautiful elegant blonde, chuckled at her girlfriend’s quip. “Can’t argue with that.” Her pale hand affectionately squeezed her girlfriend’s shoulder, while the other held a martini. 

 

Tony gasped, hands dramatically flying to his chest. “After all I’ve done for you?!!”

 

“I still like you Tony.” A voice piped up. It came from a roguish black man, who sat next to the blonde. He tipped his glass to Tony.

 

Tony smiled dazzlingly at him, “This is why you are my favorite straight person Rhodey.”

 

Thor frowned still hopelessly confused, “Wait, you all know each other?”

 

“That’s correct pointbreak.” Tony effortlessly filled a Guinness for Carol (her usual) while he winked at Thor “Might I add your fucking gorgeous.”

 

Thor stuttered, face flushed. He knew he was ridiculously handsome but he’s never been so boldly hit on by a man before. The pieces slowly fell into place as he realized what kind of establishment this bar was. “I...uh-“

 

Carol, who took pity on Thor, intervened “Easy Tony. We are here for business.”

 

Tony shot Thor a slow and suggestive once-over, “Pity.” Thor squirmed under his gaze, still reeling from the entire situation. He felt strangely warm from the man's flirting, which was even weirder for Thor because he’s  _ straight. _

 

_ Yeah, I’m straight. Totally and 100% into lady’s, not lads. Nope, sorry man, that’s not for me. …...Right? _

 

However it didn’t take long for him to shake off the initial shock. Thor quickly regained his usual confidence and marched up to the bar. He slammed his PI license on the bar causing the red head to almost spill her drink. She narrowed her eyes at him as Carol put a hand to her face, embarrassed by Thor’s dramatic flair. 

 

“I’m PI Odison as you can see.” Thor tapped his license, a weak attempt at intimidation, “And me and my partner have some questions for you Mr.Stark.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows, “Excuse me?”

 

Carol stood up and joined Thor, “He’s actually right, we do have questions for you.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Carol saw the rest of the patrons tense up. The red head, Natasha Romanoff, put a protective hand on her girlfriend, Pepper Potts, thigh.

 

“What do you know about the several porn stars that would visit this place?” Thor stated bluntly, his eyes narrowed, brows furrowed and jaw set. He suddenly seemed a lot more dangerous than the adorable clueless man he was seconds ago. His instant change slightly impressed Carol.

 

Tony stumbled for words. Carol noticed he ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he has. “They were my customers…?” Tony states although, the way he said it seemed like a question and not an answer.

 

“Fandral, Sif, Jean-Paul Beaubier, Johnny Storm? Recognize any of those names?”

 

Tony turned to Carol, bewildered from the sudden interrogation.”Carol, can you please explain to me what the fuck is going on?” His tone sharp with irritation. 

 

Carol felt a little guilty for suddenly throwing all of this on her friend. “Just answer the question.” She said, softer than Thor’s blunt accusations. 

 

Tony huffed and faced Thor, Carol could practically see his blood boil. Tony is not one to tolerate orders.

 

Through gritted teeth, Tony hissed “Look, they would come by sometimes and I would serve them. But that’s my goddamn job. I had nothing to do with their deaths. I would never butcher people for their organs and that fact  _ you think I would ever do something like that-“ _

 

“How do you know their being killed for organs?” Carol interrupted. None of the police reports to the public have mentioned organ trafficking. Carol had a hunch, but she connected the dots from the strange events that happened to her. What was Tony’s excuse?

 

_ Oh God Tony. Don’t make me kick your ass. _

 

Tony’s eyes widened, realizing his mistake. He tried to backtrack but it was to late. He already revealed to much. Thor, who didn’t have any history with Tony, didn’t hesitate to  _ over react and pull his gun out _ . He pointed his pistol at Tony, “Do not make me use this!”

 

Before Carol could roll her eyes, Natasha Romanoff,  _ one of her drinking buddies,  _ whipped out  _ her pistol _ and aimed it at Thor. 

 

_ What the fuck is going on.  _

 

On instinct, Carol aimed her handgun at the redhead. In reaction to that  _ Rhodey _ , who was always level headed, pulled out  _ his handgun _ and aimed it at Carol. It was surreal for Carol to be in a standoff with one of the few people she called friends. It made her gut sink,  _ I’m never going to get over my trust issues. _ Pepper, who was the only one  _ sans _ hidden gun, stood frozen behind Natasha, fear stricken. Mirroring the pretty blonde woman who is always getting terrorized in horror movies.

 

“Can someone please tell me why you all have fucking guns?!” Carol hissed. 

 

“Don’t worry Danvers, I have this under control.” Thor claimed confidently, eyes still on Tony.

 

Tony guffawed at the remark, “No you don’t. Make one wrong room and my men will kill you.” 

 

“Your men?! Who have I’ve been drinking with?!” Carol demanded.

 

“Danger attracts danger.” Natasha responded cooly, however there was a slight guilt in her voice. As if she felt bad about the situation. Carol and Natasha weren’t close, but they got along well and enjoyed each other’s company. There’s a lot more people Natasha would rather shoot than Carol.

 

“Oh, Tony just tell them! Stop this before one of these spazzes shoots someone!” Pepper cried. 

 

After a beat, “Fine.” Tony gritted, “Only if this buffoon gets his sorry excuse for a pistol out of my face.”

 

“Who are you calling a buffoon?”

 

_ "Odinson.”  _ Carol growled.

 

Thor reluctantly lowered his pistol, causing a chain reaction of everyone cautiously lowering their guns. Tony let out a shaky breath, shedding his fearless attitude. 

 

“Carol, Rhodey and Natasha work for me, they are my bodyguards.” 

 

Rhodey gave Carol a polite wave, Natasha just smirked.

 

“...Ok”

 

“And the organ traffickers have used my bar as a front to smuggled thousands of dollars of human remains. That’s how they run their operations undercover. They blackmailed me, threatening if I don’t cooperate they will give the pigs a tip that my place is a gay bar. Which will cause a raid and people getting shot in the street like dogs.”

 

Carol’s face softened, Tony gives his patrons a sense of protection, a place to be themselves. He didn’t want to jeopardize their safety. 

 

“The last hit they did, they took the dude’s heart. When they delivered it to me to store, I immediately sent Natasha to take it to a hospital. When they came back for it I said someone stole it. It’s only a matter of time when they come for me.”

 

At this point everyone had gathered around Tony, ingesting every word. 

 

Tony confession struck Carol, leaving her grappling for words, “Well shit, Tony I had no idea.” 

 

“You have to stop them. The boss is a guy name Thanos.” Tony paused, “I don’t know how much time I have left.” The sudden revelation seemed to hit Tony, his face fell into an ominous expression.

 

“We will not let that happen.” Thor promised. He may have gotten off on a rocky start with the owner of the bar, but Thor was a good man. Anybody could tell he will take his promise to the grave. Carol respected Thor’s unwavering desire to protect others.

 

“But in order to do that, you have to cooperate.” 

 

Tony eyed Thor, as if still debating in his head if he can trust him. Finally after a long beat of silence, the stubborn man complied. 

 

“I know where they will strike next.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ LAPD HQ 5:00 pm _

 

Captain Nick Fury strutted into the room, draped in a crisp police uniform. The two cops quickly shot up and addressed him, backs rod-straight. Fury was a menacing man, every single cop in the precinct has heard horror stories about him. No one knew which ones were rumors and which ones were true. No one wanted to find out.

 

“Alright, Listen up! I have your next mission, detectives.”  Fury handed them a manilla folder. Inside stored all the information they needed to know.

 

Steve Rogers flipped the folder open, scanning the documents. Steve Rogers was a tall, powerfully built, straw-blonde man. According to his precinct, he was an overgrown boy scout, with the face of Adonis. He served in Vietnam for 5 years, he enlisted instead of getting drafted. His main motive for enlisting was his best friend, Bucky, got drafted. Steve refused to abandon him. Before the war, Steve had a naive, idealistic patriotism to him. He wanted to serve and protect the  _ greatest country. _ In ‘75, when the war ended, Steve and Bucky were hired at the LAPD. Steve as a detective and Bucky as a uniformed officer. When he started working, he didn’t bring his unwavering patriotism with him. He left that to die in Vietnam, along with the hundreds of unspeakable memories from the war. Steve came out of Vietnam a new man, with a more cynical view of his country. Deep in the jungle he saw just how destructive unchecked capitalism can be. Steve was more guarded, less trusting than the naive idealist he once was. However, despite his tainted view of America, he never stopped being kind. Never stopped caring for others.  His impulse to protect the innocent never left him. Bucky admired him for that. Steve was hardened by the war, yes, but he didn’t let Vietnam take his humanity away. Bucky sometime has difficulty saying the same….

 

Brunhilde dragged the documents closer to her, trying to get a better look. In the folder, their were photographs of several botched bodies, along with headshots of suspects and pictures taken far away of suspicious activity. The black and white image of two young women standing inside an alley caught her attention.  _ Why do they look so  familiar?.... _

 

Compared to her tall partner, Brunhilde was a petite figure, only 5’4. However despite her short stature she was equally as strikingly beautiful and dangerous as Rogers. Her prowess came from her lithe, yet brawny body. Everyone at the precinct is secretly scared of her, with her physical strength and high tolerance of alcohol. She can beat any cop in a arm wrestle and a drinking competition. Her pretty face is often complimented with her dark hair twisted into an infinity braid. Brunhilde never served in Vietnam, but her life was still just as scared as Roger’s. She grew up black and poor in LA. Where the cops hunted them down and white evangelist wanted to bring back segregation. When she was young, she came up with a plan to fight the injustice in the city: become a cop.  _ Someone on the inside. _ She wanted to be a cop who would look out for her community because if she didn’t do it, no one else would. Her path to becoming a cop was difficult. She was a minority woman after all, any career path she could have taken would’ve been fucking difficult. The fact that she became a cop shows her boundless strength and determination. That’s why her and Steve make such a damn good team, both of them are caring, stubborn and strong as hell.

 

Fury pointed to a worn headshot of a spiky grey hair, gangly man. “That’s  En Dwi Gast, the infamous pron director. The fucker is also known as “The Grandmaster”. According to Intel, he will be throwing a big ass party tomorrow night at his huge LA mansion. We have reasons to believe that Thano’s mob will strike there next. Your mission is to go undercover and infiltrate the party. Once your undercover, be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. If you spot one of Thano’s Caporegime….” Fury pulled out another photograph, in it where three figures, hidden in the shadows. He pointed at each figure “Ronin, Gamora or Nebula….kill them on sight.”

 

“Kill them sir?” Steve asked hesitantly.

 

Fury looked at him dead in the eye, “These are orders from the top, all three of them have made it on LA’s most wanted list. They have been terrorizing this city for months. If you see one of them, don’t go chickenshit,  _ shoot them. _ ”

 

Brunhilde’s face hardened as twisted memories started to submerge.  _ Oh yeah, I remember them. _ In a harsh voice, Brunhilde quipped, “Can’t wait.”

 


	4. Kill The Twink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang crashes a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Mantis as Pom while writing this story. That’s why her description may be different than the cute alien girl she looks like in the movies.

_ 8:50 pm _

 

“I can’t believe this is the only lead we have, going to some stupid party.” Carol mused to her partner. “How come Tony’s bar was the only clue you found? I thought you said you were a good detective.”

 

Thor scoffed at Carol’s biting comment, shy away from a harsh laugh. Thor recklessly drove along the LA streets, neon lights of flashy advertisements bounced off his car as it dashed through the night.

 

“Let me tell you what two days of detective work looks like, Lady Danvers. You drive around like a asshole. You spend your time interviewing the fucking Tony’s of the world, you spend the other half with a gun in your face and when it's over, the only thing that’s changed is that the sun went down twice.”

 

“And nothing ever works out. Is that what your trying to say?”,Carol dryly remarked.

 

“Never.”

 

“But you get paid.” Carol added.

 

“Sometimes.”,Thor responded honestly.

 

Loud disco music started to echo through the street as Thor drove up a hill. “This must be the place.”,he commented. Thor followed the flashing pink and blue lights of the party. At the top of the hill was a huge modern design mansion. It had two stories with a balcony that wrapped around the second floor. From the car, Thor could make out a huge pool with a white crosswalk over it that party goers had to cross to get to the party. The mansion was surrounded by a huge lush lawn, filled with drunken, dancing people. The song  _ Boogie Wonderland _ boomed as Thor pulled up to the valet. 

 

_ “Dance, boogie wonderland. _

_ Ha, ha, dance _

_ Boogie wonderlaaaaaand” _

 

Thor adjusted his tan suede jacket, his gaze was caught on someone entering the party on a white horse with a unicorn horn taped to its head.

 

“Jesus tap dancing Christ.” was his only response to  _ that. _ Thor gave the valet his keys and joined Carol, who was donned in a stylish jean jacket with fringes, on the crosswalk. The two headed inside the mansion, prepared for anything. 

 

_ “Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men who need more than they get _

_ Daylight deals a bad hand to a woman who has laid too many bets” _

 

All around them were scantily clad men and women having a good time. Most of the women were sex workers or porn stars taking advantage of the rich creeps who wanted to have a private moment with them. In one of the rooms, that can be clearly viewed through the glass windows, a lean, pale figure with long jet black hair sported a satin green babydoll slip and matching green stockings. The seductive figure was entertaining the Grandmaster as they swayed their body in a erotic dance. The Grandmaster lounged on a sofa, he gazed at his  _ sugar baby _ hungrily. Thor and Carol strutted right past them, unaware that the pale figure they both knew was at the party as well.

 

Of course he was at the party, Loki Laufeyson, always attended the Grandmasters’ parties.

 

_ “Dance, boogie wonderland _

_ Ha, ha, dance _

_ Boogie wonderlaaaaand” _

 

Thor nearly jumped as a tall man dressed in a giant rock monster costume towered over him. The giant rock gave him a friendly wave before disappearing back into the wild party.

 

Carol sniffed and scrunched her nose,  “Wooh, now we know Mary Jane turned up.” 

 

Thor tilted his head, “Whose that?”

 

Carol turned and looked at him incredulously, “Mary Jane. Marijuana. Pot. You can smell everyone's smoking it.”

 

“Oh Yeah.” Thor responded. After a beat, Thor confessed,  “I can’t smell, I got hit in the head a while back, I lost my sense of smell.”

 

Carol blinked, “You can’t smell?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Your a PI that can’t smell. Oh this just keeps getting better and better.” On that note, Carol walked off, heading deeper into the party.

 

Thor followed her, “Oh that’s just insensitive.”

 

Carol turned back to Thor, “I think this is going to work better if we split up.”

 

“What? Wait-”

 

“If you see a girl with a blue face, you come and find me.” Before Thor could protest, Carol disappeared into the crowd.

 

Thor agitated at Carol ditching him, plucked a cigarette out of a girl’s cigarette wig and put it in his mouth. With the look of this party, he figured he needed one.

 

_ “I find romance when I start to dance in Boogie Wonderland.” _

 

Three menancing figures stepped into the party, each with the intent to kill one individual. On the other side of the party, a pair of undercover cops entered, also with the agenda to kill.

 

_ “I find romance when I start to dance in Boogie Wonderland” _

 

Carol muscled her way through the crowd. She politely decline any drinks beautiful women offered her, avoiding getting shitfaced. She needed her wits for tonight. As Carol continued looking for clues, she spotted someone familiar.  _ Painfully familiar. _ The blonde stopped dead in her tracks, eyes glued to the figure. Her heart sprung to her throat, Carol suddenly forgot how to breath. Only a few feet in front of her was a gorgeous lithe, mocha skinned woman dressed in a revealing pink dress. The woman was Brunhilde, one of LAPD’s best detectives, and  _ Carol’s ex _ .

 

As if a ghost possessed her, Carol headed toward Brunhilde in a daze. She didn’t know what else to do. The last time they spoke, it was disastrous.  Both of them messed up, bad. But  _ Jesus,  _ Brunhilde still owned Carol’s heart, even if Carol would never admit it out loud. If anything, speaking to Brunhilde would give her closure.

 

As she got closer, Carol’s mind whirled for things to say. Suddenly struck with fear, Carol immediately tried to back away from her ex, but it was to late. Brunhilde saw her.

 

The past lovers, locked eyes. To many emotions waved through them like a tsunami. Brunhilde made the first move. She walked right up to Carol, cheeks tinged pink. Carol, a useless lesbian, gawked at her before fumbling “You look really pretty.”

 

Brunhilde rolled her eyes, despite her cheeks turning bright red. “I’m undercover, that’s why I look like a whore.”

 

“I don’t think you look like a whore.” Carol responded quietly. Voice laced with total sincerity.

 

“You think I care what you think?” The brunette snapped harshly. Still upset over the fresh wounds between them.

 

Carol blinked, surprised at how much Brunhilde words stung. She set her jaw, determined not to look hurt. After a moment, Carol tried again.

 

“Do you wanna get a drink?” 

 

“I’m on the job Carol,” Brunhilde let out a frustrated sigh, “God, I shouldn’t be doing this. I shouldn’t be talking to you. I have to focus right now.”

 

Carol scoffed, eyes slightly stinging from the comment. “Ok, whatever. Goodbye Brunn.” Carol must have looked more hurt than she thought because Brunhilde’s face suddenly soften. As if realizing she went to far. 

 

“Carol….”

 

Carol ignored her and promptly shoved past her. Feeling like a fool. Brunnhilde grabbed her arm before she could disappear into the crowd.

 

“Wait,... I didn’t mean that…” Brunhilde sighed. Carol felt a jab of hope in her heart, quickly followed by anger at herself for being so pathetic.

 

Brunhilde looked up at her, brown eyes wide. Allowing herself to become vulnerable for a moment.

 

“Do you still wanna get that drink?”

 

—————-—————————————

 

Thor downed his fifth,  _ no sixth  _ drink. Taking advantage of all the free booze the party offered. He’s been asking people if they heard of a guy named Thanos. He hasn’t really gotten anywhere.

 

Thor stumbled to one of the several mini bars that were scattered throughout the mansion.

 

“Hi everyone” Thor greeted the  _ single _ bartender.

 

The young man smiled, “Hey”. Not fazed by Thor’s tipsiness. 

 

“I’m Thanos, he’s about purple and answers to the...call of the wild.” Thor quickly realized his mistake. He sighed, head in a daze, “Just kidding I forgot his name, but you know if you see you, just let me know and tell me my name.” He said the jumble of words pretty confidently, unaware of what he said was a bunch of nonsense.

 

The bartender blinked. He was quiet for a moment before asking Thor, “Do you want cocaine?”

 

Thor’s mind backtracked suddenly very confused, “What?”

 

“You look like you can use some cocaine.”

 

“What?! No-” Thor pause, caught off guard. He spotted someone very familiar. Someone he has hasn’t seen in  _ months _ .

 

“Oh..my..God...Loki?!” Thor shouted, completely stunned by seeing his adoptive brother here. Loki (who was heading to buy some cocaine) stopped dead in his tracks, absolutely dumbfounded at seeing his preppy, brother. Loki face paled and his mouth was slightly agape. What was even more embarrassing is what Thor caught him wearing. Thor, gave Loki a long once-over, not expecting to see his brother in  _ women’s lingerie. _ The babydoll slip fell flat on his chest, since Loki didn’t have any breast to fill it in. Unlike Thor’s unkempt features, Loki looked totally pampered. His black glossy hair was straight and his face shone brighter than the moon. The Grandmaster had been taking very good care of Loki.

 

After a few minutes of awkward silence Loki finally spoke up, “Hello...brother.”

 

“You look...good.” Thor tried, not sure what else to say. _ What the hell are you supposed to say when you see your adoptive brother in women’s lingerie at a party hosted by a porn director?  _ It did not help that Thor was having trouble standing up straight,  _ damn you delicious alcohol. _

 

“Of course he looks good, He’s En Dwi Gast boytoy.” The bartender chirped, his grin grew wider as Loki’s cheeks reddened.

 

“Shut up, Quill!” Loki snapped at the dirty blonde.

 

Thor’s head started whirling, suddenly very confused.  _ Again _ . “Wait...let me get this straight. The Grandmaster….is your sugar daddy?!”

 

Quill started laughing while Loki looked utterly horrified. 

 

“One could say...that.” Was Loki’s weak response.

 

“So you were in LA all this time and didn’t even bother contacting me?!” Thor cried, his random wave of emotions was fueled by the alcohol in his system. But he had a right to be upset, he hasn’t seen his brother in months. He could’ve been dead in a ditch and Thor would’ve have no idea. So yeah, Thor was allowed to be upset to not only find out his brother in LA but that he was getting dick down by an infamous porn director.

 

Loki shrugged, indifferent, “Well now you know where I am so…”

 

“Oh my god, you are such a bitch!” Quill laughed, finding this reunion very amusing. 

 

Loki turned to Quill, eyes blazing, “Just give me the fucking cocaine.”  

 

Loki slid a couple of twenties toward Quill, in return Quill pulled a small bag of white powder and handed it to Loki.

 

“You know what fine! Be like that! I don’t care! Have fun getting fucked by  _ my client _ !”

 

Loki paused and slowly turned to Thor “He’s still your client?” Loki turned back to Quill “She had one job!”

 

All the pieces started to come together. Everything was starting to make sense.

 

“YOU HIRED CAROL?!!!”

 

—————————————————————

“Goodbye, have a great night.” Steve said, desperately trying to get a blonde woman off him. She was holding his arms in protest, “C’mon, come have fun with me. It’s going to be nice.” She was obviously stoned out of her mind. The girl giggled as Steve promptly pushed her aside. He was a gentleman, he would never fool around with someone under the influence.  _ Also he was an undercover cop on duty. _

 

Steve only had seconds of calm before a tall, burly man shoved past him. The two men paused to look at one another before recognizing each other immediately. 

 

_ The tall man was Ronan! _

 

Steve quickly grabbed a wine bottle from a nearby table and chucked it at him, while Ronan ( _ who knows an undercover cop when he sees one) _ quickly pulled out his gun. The bottle hit him, hard. Ronan stumbled backwards. Wasting no time, Steve grabbed Ronan’s arm, and reached for the gun. The two men were in a struggle for the weapon. Ronan started to shoot randomly, trying to hit Steve. Through their struggle the men crashed through the glass wall, erupting chaos all around them.

 

Steve managed to pull Ronan’s arm all the way back, Ronan retaliated by hitting Steve square in the jaw with his free hand. Steve stumbled from the strong hit, giving Ronan just enough time to slip from his grip and face him. The gangster whipped a long knife from his pocket and charged at him.  Steve deflected his attack and hit him right on his nose. Blood exploded from his face as Ronan screamed in agony. Steve, shakily, was about to pull out his pistol before hearing an angry cry coming from his left. Steve turned, only to find a pissed off redhead spring toward him at full speed, ready to kill.

  
  


—————--

 

Nebula shoved past party goers, annoyed that she had to push through a sea of drunk people. 

 

She was on a mission. She was ordered to kill one of the Grandmaster’s most prized stars. She could tell this mission was more personal than others. Thanos didn’t just want to hurt En Dwi Gast, but destroy him. He wanted to take away anything and anyone that brought the porn director joy. Their feud goes back, way back. But Nebula doesn’t know much else, she doesn’t know why Thanos has it out for him. As a child, Thanos never really talked to her that much, he never comforted her or showed her any affection. Nothing has changed since then, Thanos still doesn’t say much to her. He just sees her as a Caporegime who work for him, instead of a daughter. Nebula continues to work for him in exchange for giving her a home all those years ago. He might be a terrible father, but if it wasn’t for him, Nebula would've been dead on the streets at the age of 12.

 

“Hi Nebula!”

 

A peppy voice shook her out of her thoughts, she spun toward the voice ready for a fight. She already had her pocket knife raised before she realized who it was.

 

A petite Korean women with short platinum blonde hair cheerfully waved at her. She wore a tiny silver bra and matching boyshorts. She was dancing on a table with several other beautiful women but the Korean was the only one Nebula noticed.

 

_ Mantis _

 

Nebula hastily put the knife down, feeling slightly foolish. Her heart thumped, she wasn’t expecting  _ her  _ to be here.

 

“Mantis...what are you doing here?”

 

Mantis giggled, reeking of marijuana. Instead of responding to Nebula she motioned her to come up on the table.

 

“Come dance with me!!” 

 

Nebula met Mantis at the Hugh Hefner mansion at one of his parties. She was there to assassinate an elite Hollywood producer and ran into her. There she met Mantis and learned she was a bunny who worked at one of Hefner’s Playboy clubs. At the party, they drank, danced, and Nebula surprisingly found her endearing instead of annoying. Later when Nebula completed her mission, she found Mantis (who overdosed on heroin) passed out. The rest of the night was a blur. All Nebula could remember is recisistataing her and Mantis giving Nebula her number in gratitude for saving her life. Later that week, Nebula visited Mantis at work and fucked her with a strap.

  
  


_ So yeah...They don’t have the typical American romance. _

 

Nebula hopped onto the table and grabbed Mantis. “You shouldn’t be here.” Nebula practically growled into Mantis’ ear, “You have to leave. Now.”

 

Mantis looked at Nebula with a dazed expression, “What?”

 

Nebula huffed, frustrated. Trying to protect someone she cares about is new territory for her. “Just listen to me-“

 

*CRASH*

 

Nebula whipped around, only to find Ronan tackling a blonde man. The two men had crashed through the glass wall. Party goers look on in curiosity, numb to the bizarreness of the party. Nebula spotted Ronan, he whipped his gun out and fired wildly. Letting instinct take over, Nebula grabbed Mantis and shoved her to the ground. She hovered over her, shielding Mantis from Ronan’s bullets. The party started to erupt into chaos. When the shots stopped, Nebula ordered Mantis to stay down before sprinting to aid Ronan.

——————

Peter Quill didn’t bother hiding his mirth as he watched the adoptive brothers fight. It was a really funny scene.

 

“IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! I was trying to protect you!” Loki screamed, trying to defend his actions.

 

Thor rolled his eyes, “Yeah sure.” He leaned onto the bar, visibly drunk. “You just don’t want me to succeed.”

 

Loki eyes narrowed, “Your not thinking clearly, your drunk Thor.”

 

“I'VE NEVER BEEN THINKING MORE CLEARLY!”

 

During their spat, they didn't notice a beautiful woman with purple tinged hair turn her head toward their shouting match. In seconds, she pulled out her gun and aimed right at Loki’s head.

 

She fired her gun.

 

Loki, who saw her at the very last second, dodged right before the bullet could kill him. He felt it grazed his ear as he tilted his head back, caught off guard by the attack. 

 

Quill stood there in shock, “Oh wow, she’s really pretty.” He breathed, followed by a glare from Loki.

 

Thor, still intoxicated, jumped into action. “Run Loki!” He ordered his brother before hurtling towards the gangster. Loki obeyed immediately, he sprinted toward the exit, fear stricken. 

 

Thor let out a loud battle cry before launching a barstool at Gamora.  The barstool shattered on impact, piercing Gamora. The clash caused her to drop her weapon, giving Thor an opening.

 

Thor flung his fist towards her, but Gamora was quicker. She caught it and used Thor’s momentum to flip him onto the floor. Thor crashed onto the ground, giving Gamora enough time to pick up her gun and follow Loki. Thor groggily got to his feet, “GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, YOU BITCH!!!”

——————————

Brunnhilde swirled her colorful drink in one hand, before taking a small sip. The combination of the dim lights and her makeup, casted a pretty glow on her face.

 

“We both messed up. Didn’t we?” She sighed, recalling harsh memories.

 

Carol nodded, “Yeah…”

 

Carol’s dopey expression, made Brunhilde heart stop. She forgot how much effect the blonde had on her.  Carol leaned toward her, “Brunnhilde I-”

 

*CRASH*

 

The two women turned toward the sound. Brunhilde gasped,  _ Steve! _

 

Her partner was wrestling with one of Thano’s Caporegimes. Through the crowd, Brunhilde could make out a gun.

 

Before Brunhilde could do anything, some drunk man shouted from the opposite end of the party, “GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, YOU BITCH!!!”

 

“Oh shit.” She heard Carol mutter under her breath.

 

At the same time both women turned toward each other, “I have to go.” They said in unison. Brunhilde gave Carol one last knowing look. She tentatively took her hand and whispered “Be careful.” Carol nodded, jaw set, before launching into action. Brunhilde did the same. She shoved past the crowd, desperately trying to get to Steve.

 

When she finally reached him a redhead woman was furiously attacking him, flinging her legs and arms in dangerous synchronization. Steve swiftly dodged her attacks, to busy to notice Ronan sneaking up on him. He was holding a wicked looking knife. With no hesitation, Brunhilde charged at him. She used her momentum to tackle the tall man to the ground. Within seconds, she was on top of him. Ronan flared his knife around, before Brunhilde caught it and slowly directed his hand, to where the knife was facing  _ him. _

 

In a fierce struggle, the two battled for control of the knife. Brunhilde gritted her teeth as she used all her might to push the knife toward Ronan’s throat.

 

Ronan, held his own. Determined not to die like this.

 

Brunhilde was ready to kill under direct orders from her bosses. She had no mercy for this gangster. He had hurt so many people in this city. It was time for his terrorizing to stop. In an attempt to gain the upper hand, the cop spit on Ronan, causing the man to flinch.

 

Caught off guard, Ronan loosened his grip on the knife, giving Brunhilde the opportunity to jam it right  _ in his throat… _

 

Ronan started to spasm violently. He coughed up blood before going completely still.  _ He died instantly. _

 

Brunhilde started to breath hard, she went numb from everything around her. All she could focus on was Ronan’s cold dead eyes staring right back at her.

 

She didn’t notice an angry redhead scream. She didn’t notice the redhead do a roundhouse kick to Steve’s chest, before sprinting toward her. 

 

Brunhilde gasped as she felt a cold knife against her throat. The sharp metal, instantly pulled her out of her daze, for she was suddenly wide awake and frightened when she was dragged to her feet, held by an angry gangster.

 

“I'LL DO IT! I'LL KILL HER!!!``, her captor growled viciously. Nebula directed her attention toward Steve, who had picked up his gun and aimed it at her. 

 

Brunhilde and Steve’s eyes met, Steve desperately tried to comfort Brunhilde with one glance. “Don’t move!” He ordered, his voice laced with anger. _ No one threatens his partner _ !

 

Nebula bared her teeth in response, no fear in her eyes. She was  _ prepared _ to slit Brunhilde's throat. The cop shut her eyes, ready to feel the cool knife pierced her skin...but it never came. Nebula seemed to have froze, Brunhilde reluctantly opened her eyes and followed Nebula’s gaze. 

 

There she spotted a pretty Asian woman with platinum hair, stare at Nebula in complete horror.

 

Brunhilde  _ felt  _ Nebula’s pulse quicken, it seemed Nebula was debating whether to kill her or not. A slither of hope rose in her chest.  _ Maybe I won’t die today _ .

 

_ But wouldn't it be poetic? To die immediately after ruthlessly taking a life? Life’s last cruel lesson. _

 

_ … _

 

_ She didn’t even say goodbye to Carol. _

 

“Let her go!!” Steve’s voice, brought her back to reality. Ripping her from an existential crisis.

 

Nebula huffed, glaring at Steve before doing the unthinkable.  _ She let her go.  _

 

Nebula shoved Brunhilde into Steve’s arms before dashing into the crowd. 

 

Brunhilde felt Steve’s hands wrap around her as he gently put her down. Steve was about to chase after Nebula before Brunhilde put an arm up, halting him.

 

“Just let her go...for now.”

—————————————————————

Carol quickly caught up with Thor, “What the hell is happening?!”

 

“The bitch is trying to kill my brother!” Thor panted.

 

The pair followed Gamora in hot pursuit, as she chased Loki out onto the street.

 

When the gap between Gamora and Loki shortened, the gangster started shooting.

 

“Please stop!” Loki begged, just shy away from a sob.

 

The drunk Thor suddenly remembered he had a gun. He pulled it out,  ready to shoot. However when he aimed his gun a car zoomed past the street, startling Thor. Thor dropped his gun as he stumbled backwards. The gun however didn’t stumble back to safety, it was quickly ran over.

 

Carol sighed, before whipping out her gun. 

“You shoot him and I’ll kill you.” She recognized Gamora. She was the woman who broke into her house and ransacked it, searching for a heart.

 

Gamora glanced back at Carol and Thor, with a stoic expression. She was at the perfect spot to shoot Loki, who had tripped and fell onto the pavement. He was curled in a pathetic position, tears stained his face as he shakily held out his arms.

 

“You wouldn’t do it. Your soft.” Gamora sneered.

 

Before Carol could  _ prove her wrong, _ Thor held his arm up. “Maybe she is. But I’m soft too.” Carol scoffed in response to that. Thor turned to Carol and hushed her to be quiet. He clearly was letting the alcohol in his bloodstream take control of the situation, “Shut up, I got this!” he hissed before turning back to Gamora. “That pathetic slut on the floor is my brother. And today was the first time I've spoken to him in months, it would hurt to lose him again.”

 

Loki half-heartedly glared at Thor, trying to hide that he  _ was kinda touched. _

 

Thor’s attempt at peace seemed to be working, Gamora slightly lowered her gun, her face softened for a moment.

 

“Don’t you have family that you care about? Would you want them to die in the middle of the street like roadkill? Is your work really worth smearing innocent blood onto the pavement?”

 

Gamora turned to Carol, “He’s drunk.” She observed.

 

“I’m tipsy!” Thor corrected her.

 

Carol tilted her head, “No, your drunk.”

 

“You must really care about him.” Gamora mused. Carol and Thor both raised their eyebrows at Gamora’s sudden softness.  _ Isn’t she supposed to be an evil bitch? _

 

“It wasn’t my idea to steal and smuggle the heart.” Gamora confessed, to Carol’s and Thor’s surprise.

 

Gamora glanced back at Loki, who was still shaking, “I was just following orders.” And on that note Gamora lifted her gun…

 

“No!” Thor cried, expecting the worst.

 

_ But no shot rang into the night. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Gamora had put away her gun. She spared him. _

 

Carol, still reeling from the situation, let Gamora run away from them. She didn’t bother to catch her.

 

Carol watched as Thor rushed to his brother and embraced him. The blonde looked away from the tender moment, she felt like she was imposing on something sacred. A strange, yet sweet family reunion.

 

The affectionate sight gave Carol the urge to find Brunhilde. To make sure she’s safe. She wanted to accompany Brunhilde, in her Santa Monica condo and smoke weed with her all night. She wanted to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, under the covers of a lush bed.

 

_ Yeah. That sounds nice. _


	5. Lovin’ You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a batshit crazy party. Carol drives Brunhild home. Bruce drives Thor home. 
> 
> Steve receives a malicious gift.

_ En Dwi Gast Mansion 12:00 am _

 

He didn’t even remember making the call. All he remembered is hugging his brother and Carol leaving with some hot chick. Thor couldn’t recall much else.

 

_ Oh God _ . His head was still spinning. Time seemed to slow down and speed up all at once, it was too much for Thor to think straight.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so drunk!” Thor said to himself.

 

“Yeah. No shit.” His brother, Loki, piped up. The pair were outside of the mansion, sitting in the lush lawn. The party was still thriving despite the mess of a situation that happened an hour ago. Both the gang members and the undercover cops have vanished from the party. Thor vaguely remembers calling someone to pick him up since he was too drunk to drive. He had a suspicion that Carol took his car.

 

_ That blonde asshole. _

 

Loki decided to wait with him, because well...Thor  _ did just save his life. _ Both the brothers were smoking, a bad habit they shared to calm their nerves. In his defense, Loki was threatened just a mere hour ago,  _ so yeah he deserves a smoke. _

 

“Don’t you have a  _ Sugar Daddy _ to get back to?” Thor slurred.

 

Loki shrugged, not bothered by the comment. “You have your job and I have mine. There's no need to be cruel.”

 

Thor lifted his hands in mock surrender, “I just want to make sure your not doing anything stupid.”

 

Loki took another drag from his cigarette before giving Thor a sideways glance, “Says the drunk PI who is pursuing gangsters.” 

 

“Touche.”

 

After a moment of comfortable silence, a dull green Ford Mustang drove up to the curb. A comforting familiar face rolled down the window, with a concerned expression. 

 

It was  _ Bruce Banner _ .

 

Thor’s heart jumped, excited to see his friend.  _ Oh yeah. I called him. _ Thor wasn’t surprised, who else would he have called? 

 

“So, you called the scientist.” Loki chided snarkily.

 

Bruce ignored him and stepped out of the car. He rushed to Thor’s side and helped him up. “I was really worried for a minute, man-“ Bruce paused mid-ramble as Thor stood to his full height, towering over Bruce. His face was suddenly very close to Bruce’s. The scientist gulped, caught off guard by  _ Thor _ . It took him a couple of seconds to remember how to speak. “I’m glad your ok.” Was all he could muster.

 

Thor, to drunk to think clearly, acted on instinct. In his clouded mind, the best way to show his gratitude was to leaned his forehead on Bruce’s. It felt right, to be inches away from his lips. 

 

“Get a room!” Loki teased, interrupting their tender moment. It snapped Bruce back to reality. He stumbled backwards, away from Thor. “Uh yeah, let’s get you home.”, Bruce said a little too breathless. 

 

_ I need to get a grip. _

 

————

_ Santa Monica 12:30 am _

 

Carol took another long drag from her joint. After years of experience, you get use to the fiery smoke in your lungs. Like a  _ pro _ she breath out one long stream of smoke, enjoying the pleasant burn in her throat from the drug.

 

Brunhild watched her take a drag from the joint, entranced by her suave movements. It was moments like these when Carol’s mistakes were insignificant to Brunhild.  

 

The pair were sitting on the porch of Brunhild’s apartment, both indulging in Brunhild’s secret stash of pot. They needed it after the night they had.

 

“Are you ok?” Carol asked suddenly, concern written all over her face. Brunhild had been suspiciously quiet the entire ride home. Carol was aware the cop had killed one of the gangsters at the party. She firmly believed he had it coming, but she wanted to make sure Brunhild wasn’t being tormented by her conscious.

 

_ It’s part of the job. _

 

Brunhild let out a long breath of smoke before answering, “I appreciate your concern, blondie. But I’m a big girl, you don’t have to act like you care about me.”

 

The brunette’s words stung harder than they should.  _ Of course she cared!  _ A part of her will always belong to Brunhild.The biting comment made the blonde frown. She got up from the lawn chair and promptly kneeled right in front of Brunhild, her fair hands rested on the other woman’s dark thighs, silently pleading for the cop’s full attention. If the action caught Brunhild off guard, she didn’t show it. Instead she eyed Carol cooly, and waited for her to speak. 

 

“I’m sorry ok. I never wanted to hurt you.”

 

“But you did wanted to fuck _her._ _Correct?_ You still fucking betrayed me. _Every damn time_ you saw her, you fucked her, you betrayed me.”

 

All the hurtful memories started to flood back to Brunhild. The haunting images of Carol with that  _ woman  _ replayed in her mind over and over again.

 

“And every fucking day I hate myself for it. Brunn, I miss you. I miss you so much Not a day goes by that I wished you were still in my life.” Carol boldly took her hand, her bright blue eyes met Brunhild’s dark ones. Brunhild sighed, she forgot how deep blue, Carol’s eyes were.  _ Like the ocean. _

 

But you have to be careful in the ocean. One wrong turn and your drowning.

 

_ And she’s sick of drowning.  _

 

Brunhild leaned down to Carol, close enough for them to kiss. As the blonde started to lean forward, Brunhild swiftly did a 180 and turned toward her ear instead, “ _ Fucking prove it.”  _ She seethed into her ear, before she pulled back, flicked her joint right in Carol’s face and headed back inside her condo.

 

Carol sighed, to buzzed to be mad. But just sober enough to silently promise to herself that she will prove it.

 

———-

Thor was sprawled across his bed. He hummed contently, glad to finally be able to just  _ rest. _

 

“How did I get here?” He wondered out loud.

 

“I drove you here, dummy.” A voice piped up from behind him.

 

Thor turned to the voice and smiled sheepishly,  _ oh yeah. _

 

Thor beckoned Bruce, “Come join me, it’s quite soft.” His mind was still fuzzy from the alcohol, so fuzzy he didn’t see anything wrong with inviting Bruce to  _ his bed.  _

 

“I-uh don’t think that’s a good idea.” Bruce stuttered. Thor was too drunk to notice the scientist’s reddening cheeks.

 

“Oh booo! Come ‘ere.” Thor smoothly grabbed Bruce’s waist in one hand and pulled him to the bed. Bruce’s brain immediately started to malfunction.

 

_ Oh wow he’s strong. _

 

The PI started to snuggle with Bruce, he positioned Bruce to where they were both facing each other, their faces only inches apart.  _ Again. _

 

Bruce’s mind went blank, unsure what to do next. The truth was…. he always fancied Thor. But he never thought he would  _ pursue it _ . Every time Thor would give him a charming smile, or hold Bruce’s hand for a little bit longer, the scientist chest would go tight and he forget how to breathe. But each time he would brush it off as a stupid crush. Something that will only happen in Bruce’s dreams. 

 

_ Thor is straight.  _ God knows many times he has to keep reminding himself that Thor would never want him _ like that. _

 

However, Bruce never thought in a million years, Thor would want to cuddle with him in his ridiculously giant bed.

 

Bruce felt Thor’s hand slip around his neck, drawing him closer to the devilishly handsome blonde.

 

Bruce hesitated for a moment, his dark thoughts still an echo.  _ Thor’s drunk, He’s drunk. He’s not thinking clearly, he doesn’t like you like this. He’s. Not. Into. You.  _

 

_ But... _

 

BUT then Thor did the unthinkable and pulled Bruce fully against his side.

 

With no hesitation Thor took Bruce’s lips in a kiss that was as soft as it was sweet, before pulling away and sucking on his bottom lip in a way that made Bruce’s head warm and fuzzy, the last bits of concerns drifted away completely. 

 

_ Surely _ , Bruce thought,  _ surely this isn’t real.There’s no way Thor could be kissing him _ ,  _ right _ ?  But then he met Thor’s lips in the next kiss, and realized this was real. He sighed when Thor’s hand gripped his neck in a gentle but firm grip, feeling some part of him shiver in pleasure at it. He couldn’t believe Thor manhandled him. That Thor is touching him like this.

 

But this wasn’t really real, Thor was drunk, Bruce violently remembered. Realizing Thor’s state of mind, Bruce pulled back from kissing him so fast it almost gave the scientist whiplash.

 

_ Thor is drunk! _ He can’t take advantage of him like this! 

 

“Why’d ya stop?” Thor mumbled tiredly, drowsy from the alcohol. 

 

“Because your drunk Thor.” Bruce sighed, cupping the blonde’s face in one hand. “And you don’t really mean it.” He said sadly, voice going soft.

 

Bruce’s hands stayed like that until Thor droopily closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

——-

 

_ A quaint cottage in Malibu 8:00 am _

 

Steve Rogers walked out of his room, still groggy from waking up. The cop was still reeling from last night's events.  _ The party, the gangsters, his partner driving her knife in the man’s neck.  _ He was confident they were going to arrest them this time, but alas, all they got was a corpse and two dangerous women loose in the streets.  _ LA does not need more criminals. _ Steve is certain on that note.

 

What otherwise seemed to be normal Saturday morning immediately changed when Steve stepped on a large manilla envelope in the middle of his hallway. He looked down, confused on how the crinkly folder ended up in his home. He hasn’t checked the mail yet…

 

What was even stranger was the folder was a few feet away from his front door. It didn’t take him long to realize someone must have slipped it under his door while he was sleeping last night. Intrigued, Steve bent over to pick it up, once he collected it from the ground his home phone started to ring.

 

RING RING RING 

 

Its shrill shriek echoed across the hallway as Steve ran to pick it up, still clutching the envelope. His heart was suddenly racing,  _ this must be who he thinks it is. _

 

“Hello, Mr.Rogers”

 

Steve audibly swallowed, he didn't recognize the voice, but he had an idea who it is.

 

“Where did you get this number?!” 

 

Steve heard the man chuckle in response. His grip tightened on the phone, uneasiness growing.

 

“I hope you have received my gift, Mr.Rogers. I would hate for it to get lost in the mail.” The man said calmly, ignoring Steve’s question.

 

“The envelope?”

 

Another chuckle, “Oh good, you received it.” With one hand, Steve slowly opened the folder and its containments.

 

The voice kept talking, as Steve now  _ horrified, _ pulled out one  _ photograph  _ after another. Eyes bulging at the revealed content in the folder. 

 

“Let’s keep this brief. I will task you with specific instructions from time to time that you will need to get done every 24 hours. If you fail or refuse, these lovely photographs will be sent to every newspaper in LA. Have a good day, Mr.Rogers.”  _ Click _

 

Steve dropped the phone and nearly dropped the pictures, his hands were shaking so bad.

 

_ How…? We were so careful... _

 

In the cops hands were high def pictures of Steve and  _ Tony Stark _ in his bed. The pictures seemed to be taken from a window, but it was zoomed enough to show  _ exactly  _ what they were doing.

 

Steve’s face burned in shame and fear as he stared at himself  _ savagely fucking Tony.  _ His lover was on all fours, clearly enjoying the rough intercourse. He remembers that night, every second of it. He remembers holding Tony, kissing him, loving him. That moment, that night was for them, only them.

 

Shame turned into anger.  _ How dare this evil man strip this moment from them. How dare he steal it from them. _

 

Steve slumped to the ground, shaking furiously, knees buckling into the pressure.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Especially comments, I love chatting with y'all!


End file.
